Hookers with Shotguns!
The Hooker squad: The "Hooker squad" AKA "Hookers with shotguns" is a Dutch/Surinamese secret covert ops team. Founded by Pieter Hazelaar in 2018 to combat Desi Bouterse in Suriname the "Hookersquad" has show itself a great asset for the Dutch. They eventually captured Bouterse in 2019 and delivered him to the Dutch for trail at the ICC in the Hague. Since then the Hookersquad has been involved in defending Dutch assets overseas and combating corruption in South-America and the Caribbean. Their main powers include: - Seduction - Surgical shotgun expertize - Being hookers The ingame status of the "Hookersquad" is very secretive and known only to the highest in charge of Dutch Intelligence. No leads or evidence of their existence has leaked out yet. Chronological overview of "Hooker squad" events: Piet Hazelaar a proper Dutch spy. 2018 The sensual devious hookers with shotguns squad 7 Hookers with shotguns 2019 Hookers with shotguns versus Desi Bouterse 2019 2 hookers are sent to Tuvalu 2020 1 hooker is sent to Georgetown, Guyana and recruits 2 more hookers 2026 Lola gets strangled by Roger Khan in Georgetown 2027 A hooker with a shotgun goes to Reykjavik and buys a red coat 2030 Attempt to recruit more squadmembers 2030 Recruiting 1 new member 2033 Shooting Roger Kahn, Lucia killed - 2033 A hooker with a shotgun Buys the Raddisson Blu Fiji. - 2033 Recruiting new shotgun hookers on Fiji. with no succes - 2033 Recruiting new shotgun hookers on guyana. 3 new hookers - 2034 Rashied Doekhie is seduced by Lulu. (puppet) - 2034 Lily is sent to Venezuela - and defects -1 on covert ops in Venezuala - 2034 Lulu instructs Rashid Doekhi in Guyana - 2034 two "Hookers with shotguns" get stopped at the border - 2035 Operations in Guyana politician caught on video, drug base venezuela, bribes 2 list members- 2035 Meanwhile in Guyana President evidence/ doekhie 2nd - Guyana - 2035 A hooker with a shotgun Recruits on Fiji - without succes again - 2035 "Hookers with shotguns" moving to Venezuela - Lily rejoins, 3 new hookers, brothel caracas - 2035 Hookers and a "politician" in Guyana - full drug base in VEN, Prime minister of Guy caught - 2036 Hookers/ "honest politician" Guyana - Rashied 1st place voter list, Donald Ramotar of the PPP brothel - 2036 hookers and Danny Trejo in Caracas! - bribe Chief Commissioner of Caracas police - 2036 Brothels / hotels Active Roster: 15 active Hookers Paramaribo Lara - Head hooker ------------------------ Pieter Hazelaar - Dutch intelligence P.I.M.P --------- IceTuv Lucy - "sarge" training hooker --------- Lana - (weapons training since jan 2033) ----------------------------------- Tuvalu and Fiji Lori - counterintelligence Vaipatu(old skool) ----- Lacey - bored and drinking on Fiji (oldskool) ------------------- -------------------- Guyana Lulu - Dominatrix/thick bushed dominating Rashid Doekhi (old skool) Leonie - Studied, political assistant of Rashid Doekhie --- Leah "Doing business" ----------- Leia "doing business" --------------------- Layla "doing business" (old skool) ------------- Venezuela Laney - "Doing business" (oldskool) -----Lily - Took a short break (oldskool) -- Lexie - "rookie" ------------------------------ Luna - "rookie" - - Lucinda - "rookie" -Studying politics at Caracas university - - - - - - - - - Hired help: Danny Trejo - Venezuelan Drug underboss for Rashied Defected hookers: None at the moment Dead Hookers':' May they rest in peace. Lola: '''Got strangled by Guianese Drug Kingpin Roger Khan '''Lucia: Fell off a stage and then got strangled by Roger Kahn